


Between You and Me

by LightsOut



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, First Time, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsOut/pseuds/LightsOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik decides to surprise Charles and the reaction is better than he ever expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between You and Me

Charles walked into his study and slammed the door shut quickly behind him. Erik was sitting on the sofa. Erik was sitting on the sofa and he was naked. Charles looked away quickly and tried to spot Erik’s clothes which were nowhere in sight.

Charles kept his eyes firmly on the window far away from Erik, “Erik, where are your clothes?”

Erik was completely calm, “I thought that it would make this easier.”

That surprised Charles enough to glance at Erik, “Make what easier.”

Erik smiled and Charles realised that the kids were right. Erik really did resemble a shark when he did that. Charles kept his eyes firmly on Erik’s face as he stood up and Erik’s voice was almost husky when he answered, “There’s tension between us Charles. Don’t you think that we should take care of it and move past it?”

Charles’ voice was almost a squeak, “Tension? Erik, my friend, maybe you should put some clothes on.”

For someone who’d picked up a lot of people in bars before for a good time Charles was blushing furiously and his hands were shaking. He shouldn’t be so thrown by a handsome naked man even if his presence was a surprise. Charles couldn’t miss Erik’s thoughts even if he’d tried and they were shockingly close to his own thoughts that he’d not allowed himself to dwell on for too long.

Charles took a nervous step back, “Erik, we’re friends. You’re my best friend although we haven’t known each other for very long. This isn’t such a good idea.”

Erik chuckled. The sound was dark and it shouldn’t have made Charles shudder and lick his lips as his eyes fell to half-mast but it did anyway. Erik started moving towards Charles slowly like a predator hunting its prey and Charles backed up mindlessly until he couldn’t step back any further. He was backed against the wall and Erik just kept coming towards him. Before he could cage in Charles against the wall with those long, muscled arms Charles ran towards the sofa so that the long piece of furniture was a boundary between them.

Charles was struggling to breathe properly, “Erik, I don’t want to ruin our friendship. I don’t want you to regret anything about this. You don’t want this.”

Something flashed in Erik’s eyes and Charles suddenly found himself bent over the arm of the sofa with his metal cufflinks and metal belt buckle holding him in place. Charles squeezed his eyes shut tightly. He shouldn’t be enjoying this as much as he was. The first touch was a light petting over his shoulder and the pressure became more firm as Erik’s hand lazily made its way down Charles’ body so that he could pat the curve of Charles’ arse.

Charles bit his lip. He would stop Erik. He would stop him because anything more than friendship was a bad, bad idea. Erik tugged Charles’ shirt out of his pants and kissed the small of his back. Charles shivered at the touch and bit back a moan. It was a bad, bad idea no matter how much he was enjoying it and he would stop Erik any minute now. Erik pushed up Charles’ shirt slowly to reveal his pale back. Erik kissed the bared skin in random patterns.

Charles tried again but his voice was soft, barely more than a whisper, “Why are you doing this Erik?”

Erik stroked the back of Charles’ neck and he kissed the tip of his ear before he whispered, “Because I want to and you want it as well Charles. You are no more naïve than I am. Don’t you want to know?”

Charles clutched at the sofa cushion as he breathed, “Know what?”

Erik nibbled gently on the curve of Charles’ neck above the collar of his shirt, “If this can be the point between rage and serenity.”

Charles sucked in a sharp breath as Erik repeated his words from earlier in the day and Charles bowed his head as he gave in, “Yes, I do want to know.”

Erik pushed his hand underneath Charles’ body to move up and flick his thumb over Charles puckered nipple. Charles shifted in the caress and he rubbed against Erik behind him at the same time. Erik pressed more firmly, grabbing Charles’ hip with his free hand.

Charles opened his eyes, “Erik, can we do this properly?”

The pressure on his wrists eased and Charles pushed himself up to look at Erik who seemed confused, “Properly?”

Charles turned so that he was sitting on the arm of the chair and he reached up to slide one hand into the short, crisp hairs at the back of Erik’s neck. He looked into Erik’s magnificent eyes and stood up. He had to stretch on his toes slightly to get the extra height that he needed and he brushed his lips gently across Erik’s. Charles reached for Erik’s hand with his free hand and he entwined their fingers together as he brushed his lips across Erik’s again and again.

He told him quietly, “My room. Come to my room with me.”

Erik didn’t look sure but he nodded and grabbed his trousers and shirt from where he’d hidden them in between the sofa cushions on the opposite sofa. Charles took the opportunity to ogle Erik’s fine arse and he squirmed slightly when Erik looked back at him pointedly. Erik dressed slowly giving Charles plenty of time to see everything. Charles couldn’t wait to see him undress if getting dressed looked that good.

Charles grabbed Erik’s hand and he tugged him through the mansion. They passed Hank on the way but he didn’t even register them and when Erik looked at Charles the man had his fingers pressed against his temple. Even Erik could grudgingly admit that Charles’ powers came in handy.

Once they were in Charles bedroom and the door was closed Erik barely had a chance to breathe before Charles was pulling at his clothes. Erik couldn’t stop himself from laughing when Charles cursed his shirt buttons. Hearing Charles swear in that crisp British accent was unbelievably hot and it was having quite an effect on Erik.

When he’d first decided on his plan this wasn’t what he’d expected. He’d expected Charles to hurt him as he knew that it was well within his capabilities or for Charles to kick him out so that Erik could hunt Shaw alone again like he’d done for so many years. He’d not expected Charles to melt like he wanted it just as much as Erik and those weak protests had driven Erik to distraction. Now his plan had changed. He would do everything he could to get his desire for Charles out of his system and he would kill Shaw afterwards.

When Charles looked up at him in amazement after Erik used his powers to undo his jeans so that Charles didn’t have to struggle he was struck by the thought that he wouldn’t be able to get Charles out of his system. To distract himself he gripped Charles by the shoulders and he kissed Charles roughly. He’d not expected Charles to enjoy it so much and he’d not expected the smaller man to wrap his arm around his waist and practically cuddle him as their mouths moved against each other. Charles moved one hand down a little bit to grab Erik’s arse and they both grunted in pleasure.

Erik pushed Charles away roughly and growled, “Get on the bed Charles before I throw you onto it.”

Charles practically raced towards the king-sized monstrosity that he slept in every night and he stripped as he went much to Erik’s satisfaction. Erik followed him with those long strides and Charles shuffled to the middle of the bed. Erik crawled over him slowly, caging him in like he’d wanted to do when Charles had backed himself against the wall in his study.

Erik kissed him again but this time the kiss was slower and deeper. Charles tongue duelled with Erik’s and Charles rubbed one foot against Erik’s calf. Charles wrapped one arm around Erik’s shoulders and Erik lowered himself slowly so that they were skin-to-skin. Charles mewled slightly and Erik shifted just a little bit so that he could hear that desperate, needy little sound again. It worked and Erik growled low in his throat in response.

He nipped at Charles’ bottom lip hard enough so that he could feel it and then he swiped his tongue over the spot to soothe it. Charles clutched him harder, his nails teasing his skin that shifted over his muscles and Erik decided that he’d had enough of the teasing. He rubbed himself against Charles and the result was almost electric. Charles gave as good as he got and Erik couldn’t help but chuckle when the bed knocked against the wall with a dull thud whenever they moved too sharply.

Erik glanced up at the wooden headboard and he murmured against Charles’ cheek, “Is that going to do it every time?”

Charles sucked on Erik’s throat and ran some of his fingers down the crease of Erik’s arse, “Who cares? If you’re going to top then you’d better get on with it Erik before I take matters into my own hands.”

Erik lifted up on his forearms so he could look down at Charles properly. The position also had the benefit of rubbing their cocks against each other and the friction felt fantastic. Erik frowned slightly, “You want me to top?”

Charles was looking down at where their bodies were rubbed against each other, “Well, yeah. You’re a little big but I’m sure you’ll fit. Unless you want me to top which I am totally fine with by the way. I like to switch.”

Erik suddenly felt a little bit uncomfortable, “I’m not sure Charles.”

Charles frowned and then his mouth parted as he realised what Erik meant. He closed his eyes tightly and hoped like hell that Erik couldn’t see the hurt that he felt. Charles nodded jerkily, “That’s fine Erik. We don’t have to do that. If you roll over I can suck you if you want. Or I can just use my hand and then we can both get some sleep.”

Erik was quiet for so long that Charles thought that he might’ve disappeared. He opened his eyes and Erik was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. Charles was uncomfortably aroused as well as being uncomfortable for other reasons but his erection was something that he could take care of. Charles rolled off the bed, intending to get in the shower and take care of himself. He was currently too upset to care about Erik would think about how obvious it was going to be. Before he could take more than a couple of steps Erik’s hand on his wrist stopped him.

Erik said roughly, “Wait, Charles, I’m sorry.”

Charles nodded and tried to make his tone light, “Its fine. I get why you wouldn’t want to go that far Erik. I get that it’s too intimate for you like this. I should have realised and not pushed it.”

Erik tugged him back which Charles didn’t expect. As he was pulled off balance Charles practically fell into Erik’s lap. Charles was now sitting across Erik’s legs. Erik’s arms were wrapped around his body and his cock was gently pushing against his thigh.

Erik mumbled, “I thought that this was going to be it Charles. One time and we’d be done. Now I’m scared as hell that it’s not going to work.”

Charles flinched, “Erik, what do you want? I wanted to respect your space by leaving you alone but you’re the one who propositioned me and if I don’t do something soon I’m going to be extremely uncomfortable.”

Erik mumbled an apology and Charles jerked as Erik’s long fingers wrapped around his cock and started to stroke slowly. Charles clutched Erik’s shoulders so that he didn’t slip of Erik’s lap and he found himself looking into Erik’s amazingly deep eyes.

Erik kissed Charles’ nose in a truly ridiculous gesture and he told him seriously, “I don’t usually run away from what I want and fucking hell your eyes are gorgeous.”

Charles blushed at the compliment and addressed the first part of what Erik had said, “So don’t run. You stayed last time. Stay now as well. Please Erik, my friend.”

Erik rubbed his thumb around the head of Charles’ cock and his voice took on a slight teasing tone, “Well, I can’t exactly leave you like this.”

Charles bit Erik’s throat, determined to leave a mark that Erik would have to cover with those infuriating turtlenecks that shouldn’t look as good as they did. Charles licked where he’d bitten and he said, “If you’re going to leave Erik you’d better leave now because I’m not going to let you go after this.”

Erik felt oddly vulnerable and he pulled Charles closer as he whispered softly, “Do you promise?”

They managed to roll back into the middle of the bed and this time it was Charles who had Erik pinned underneath him. Charles kissed his way down Erik’s chest and Erik slid his hands into Charles’ soft hair. Charles nipped Erik’s hip sharply and traced an infinity symbol on the same spot with his tongue. Charles gripped Erik’s thighs gently, encouraging him to shift his legs so that Charles could kneel between them.

He paused, his mouth above Erik’s straining cock and he checked, “Is this okay?”

Erik nodded nervously and Charles gave Erik a short lick around the head of his cock to test Erik’s reaction. Erik’s hips jerked and his head fell back against the pillow. His hands stayed tangled in Charles’ hair and his legs shifted slightly further apart. He had to remind himself not to tug on Charles hair but when Charles took him into his mouth and started sucking enthusiastically Erik had to move his hands away from Charles’ head when the temptation started to become too much.

Erik struggled more and more to not make any loud sounds but with Charles humming and sucking it was becoming increasingly difficult. Erik was reaching the edge alarmingly quickly and he gasped, “Charles… I’m going to…”

Charles just hummed and increased his efforts and Erik couldn’t keep quiet when he came. Charles swallowed, creating pressure that heightened the pleasure and Erik grunted and bucked helplessly. Thankfully Charles backed off before Erik completely lost his mind at the feel of his cock brushing the back of Charles’ throat and Charles had the audacity to grin.

Too spent to speak out loud Erik thought, _If I had the energy I’d hit you._

Charles chuckled and he crawled up the bed so that he could cuddle Erik. Erik sighed and he could’ve easily fallen asleep if it wasn’t for the fact that Charles had wrapped his own hand around his cock and he was stroking himself confidently. Erik shifted slightly so that he could look down and see what Charles was doing.

As much as Erik wasn’t sure about what they’d started he wanted to give Charles something. He really was too wrung out to reciprocate properly but he did bat Charles’ hands away gently and he wrapped his hand around Charles’ cock again. Charles came quickly when Erik took over and they both sighed.

After a long moment Erik closed his eyes and said sleepily, “We should probably clean up. It’ll be uncomfortable if we sleep like this.”

Charles took his time getting to the bathroom and he brought back a towel for Erik who had fallen asleep. Charles chuckled softly to himself and he cleaned up Erik gently so that he didn’t wake him. When they were both moderately clean Charles tugged on the duvet so that it was pulled out from underneath Erik and he pulled it over both of them. Charles wrapped his arm around Erik who murmured in his sleep and they settled against each other.

As Charles joined Erik in sleep he thought softly to himself, _Please stay Erik._


End file.
